Bleach: Shattered Blade
, is the second installment in the Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles series. The game was released in Japan on December 14, 2006 and in North America on October 9, 2007, with a European release in the 29th of February 2008 and Australia's release was on the 28th of February 2008. Although the anime outside Japan had not yet reached this point in the series, the game was a direct port of the Japanese version for American and European consumers, similar to the US release of the game. Gameplay Players utilize the Wiimote and Nunchuck for this game, though the player may utilize the Wiimote only, although some abilities can't be used without the Nunchuck. Characters move around freely in a 3D enviroment and can move faster while holding the C button. As with traditional fighting games, the characters' health is represented by a gauge. A winner is decided when one of the gauges depletes completely. Below the health gauge is a Stamina Gauge, which determines how often the player may attack. The gauge decreases as attacks are performed. If the gauge is depleted, no more attacks can be utilized, though it automatically refills itself fairly quickly. Players attack by waving the Wiimote in various directions, which are split into three types: Slice (horizontal), Slash(vertical) and Stab (forward) Stronger attacks, known as Critical Attacks are performed by holding down the A button whilst attacking. If two Critical Attacks clash together, then a Clash occurs with a janken/paper-rock-scissors mini-game occuring. Whoever wins the most bets unleashes a special attack, and its strength differs on how many bets are won Special attacks are performed when holding the B button while swinging the remote. Each character is assigned to three different special attacks according to slash, slice and stab. Some attacks are melee-oriented while others serve as projectiles. However, special attacks deplete more of the Stamina Gauge than normal attacks, thus reducing the risk of spamming attacks. At the bottom of the screen is the Bankai gauge. When the gauge fills up along with the ignition of the corresponding flame, the Bankai is ready for use. The gauge can be filled up by taking and receiving damage, or it can be charged up be shaking the Nunchunk repeatedly. The Bankai is activated upon shaking it once more. Depending on the character, new abilities and attacks will be granted to the player, including a super attack. Some characters however, gain a speed increase and special attack only due to the game's development at the time, thus characters such as Grimmjow or Shuhei do not gain special abilities upon activation A new character has been designed specifically for this game, an arrancar named . This character's appearance is similar to that of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez', though Arturo's hair and hollow remains, which also take the form of half a jaw bone like Grimmjow's, are fairly longer. Unlike most other arrancar, Arturo was self-made. Arturo can also disguise himself as anything from Gotei 13 captains to zanpakutō spirits. He once raided Soul Society, but was sealed beneath Sōkyoku Hill by the Shinigami 2000 years prior to the start of Bleach. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo Kurosaki's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, the seal placed on Arturo was broken and he was freed. Kaien Shiba, a character from the first game, did not return in this game. The game has so far received mediocre reviews. GameSpot gave it a 3.5 score; however, the fan ratings on gamespot were more favorable. IGN gave the game a 6.3 out of 10; the reader average is 8.4/10 Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihōin *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Soifon *Izuru Kira *Momo Hinamori *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Hanatarō Yamada *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tōsen *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Arturo Plateado See Also *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *List of Bleach video games Category:Video Games